


sunrise

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All that stuff, Anal Sex, And a bit of fluff, Blow Jobs, But don't tell anyone, I know, I'm tagging this like a tumblr post sorry, Levi and Erwin doing it under a starry sky, M/M, Or One, Please Proceed With Caution, also, and all that stuff, disgusting right, it's mainly just porn, it's yelling cliché, mainly, probably, terribly inappropriate use of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can see the stars reflecting in your eyes," Erwin mumbles, voice sweet and dreamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

Levi's gear sizzles and the sound is strangely unfamiliar, because it's disturbed by nothing. It's dark around him, dark and quiet. There are no people walking around the streets, no Titan's clawing at the walls from outside. It's calm, almost peaceful.

It's night and the sun has long set, the moon shining from the firmament instead, stars sparkling far off in the distance. They seem to come closer the higher Levi gets and once he's up on the wall, he feels a little closer to the sky.

He stands there for a long moment, his feet firm on the thick stone that protects them from the outside world, from the Titans. But there are no Titans around now and Levi is not here to think about them. He takes a few careful steps, closer to the edge of the wall and stares into the nothingness beyond. It's so dark there, that Levi can't even see a single tree in the distance. Not even the moon seems to reach the world out there.

Slowly, Levi slides down onto the stone, lets his legs dangle from the wall and stares up into the night sky. It's beautiful. All those stars shining and sparkling. They are just tiny spots in the distance, but there are so many of them that they seem to lighten up the sky. They swirl and form patterns maybe even colours, but all Levi can see is light. Light in the darkness.

It makes Levi feel at ease and he works his gear off slowly to push it away and sinks backwards, rests his body flat on the cold stone and allows his memories to wash over him while he stares towards the light. He remembers, seeing it for the first time and he remembers seeing it for the first time from up here, from the wall, where he seems to be as close to the sky as he can get. Sometimes he wishes, the world would be just this. Just the night sky with those millions of starts sparkling, a silence around that's never disturbed. It's a nice thought, but Levi thinks in vain. He knows the sun will rise and he knows the world will continue to be loud and cruel. But maybe, that's okay for now.

Levi slides one of his arms under his head and straightens the other one towards the sky, traces the glistening spots in the distance with his fingertips. He can't touch them, can't reach them, but he wonders, what they would feel like. He wonders how it would feel to hold a star in his hand. Would it be warm or cold? Hard or soft? Would it burn like a flame? Levi doesn't know. He just knows, he will never find out. The stars are so far away and he thinks, even if they build a wall three times as high as this one, they wouldn't come much closer. It's probably better that way. Even though the sky seems to be filled with an endless amount of stars, Levi thinks, even if only of them would miss, it would make a difference. It looks like another world, a world built on peace and harmony and Levi doesn't dare to think about destroying it.

A noise breaks the silence around Levi. It's a sound Levi's used to hear, but once again, it sounds so unfamiliar in the quiet of the night. It's a gear sizzling, the hooks hitting the wall for halt as well as footsteps that jump higher and higher. It's a short disturbance, but Levi listens, unmoving, and keeps his eyes on the night sky, his hand closer to the stars. There's a last footstep, feet hitting the even surface of the top of the wall, the hooks sizzling back into the gear and then the silence is back. A faint breeze flies by and when it's gone, Levi can make out the breath of someone else. It's an almost strangely familiar noise and it doesn't disturb the silence. It seems to belong here, like the stars belong in the sky.

Faint footsteps seem to echo from the flat stone underneath Levi, the clicking of unnecessary gear being removed, and then Levi sees a dark silhouette moving in the corner of his eyes. It settles next to him and Levi feels the warmth of another leg against his thigh, another body moving close when it lies down next to him. It's a soft warmth, a reassuring one and Levi lowers his hand to reach out for the body. He's met by a strong hand half way and the warm fingers curl around his, hold them firm and soft and comfortable. The entwined hands lower and come to a rest in the small dip that forms between their bodies. The person next to Levi, hums.

"What are you doing here Levi?"

"I wanted to look at the stars," Levi answers, voice quiet as if not to disturb the tranquil atmosphere. "What are you doing here Erwin?"

"I thought you might be here."

Erwin's voice is as quiet as Levi's, and the softness of the tone makes Levi feel like it belongs here again. Like Erwin belongs here, so close to the stars, so close to the light that shines even in the darkest nights. Erwin is a light like that, always hoping, always casting a small light onto the gloomy path they take. He's been that for Levi for a long time and he knows, that other people think so too. Erwin is always a step ahead, but sometimes, Levi thinks, he walks faster than the light he can cast. And then he just runs along that dirty path without knowing where to go. He always seems to figure it out though, always seems to know where to go even without a light. He leaves it with his soldiers, with the men and women he trusts, because they need it more than he does.

It makes Erwin strong, but it's also really dangerous. Levi used to think about that a lot. Imagined Erwin running through the darkness, the path narrowing further and further, and then it would just take one step for Erwin to fall off. One misstep for him to collapse into the darkness and then his soldiers would be left there too, without a light to follow. Yes, Levi thought about that a lot, but he doesn't do it any longer. At least, not very often. Erwin knows what he's doing and when he's standing close to the edge, there are always those who stand close behind, the ones that chase after Erwin through the darkness because they know he will lead them anyway. And they can reach out and pull him back from the edge so he can cast a new light. And if they come too late, Erwin still has his wings. He has them, those wings of freedom. Levi can see them swaying on his back. They look heavy, like a burden, but Erwin can carry them.

"How many stars do you think are up there?" Levi asks, thoughts swimming by without leaving any worries behind.

"I tried to count them when I was a child," Erwin answers. There's a smile in his voice and Levi runs his thumb along the warm skin of Erwin's hand. "My father told me it was impossible, but I tried it anyway... Of course he was right. You can't count the stars. You can't count to infinite."

Levi blinks and tries to count a few stars, but he looses track after a couple of seconds, can't seem to spot the star he started counting on, probably already counted it twice.

"Do you sometimes wonder what's up there? How high it is, what it is that keeps the stars from falling down?"

"Hm." Erwin returns Levi's soft movement, starts running his thumb along Levi's skin, leaves it warm and tingling. "I don't know."

"Yeah." Levi huffs. "Me neither."

Silence falls over them once more and Levi keeps staring up at the stairs, sees nothing else, but feels Erwin close and wishes he could lie here like that for the rest of his life. Right now, the thought seems tempting and Levi doesn't find a reason to forbid himself to think about it for a while. It's just Erwin and him, the stars above their heads and the quiet night around them. The while, doesn't last very long however. With the thoughts, the urge to move closer to Erwin, grows and finally, Levi pushes himself up, just to swing his body onto Erwin's hips. Erwin jerks in surprise and his hands shoot to Levi's waist immediately to hold him safe and close.

"Careful," he breathes out and sounds so seriously worried that Levi snorts.

"Would be a shame if I fell from the fucking wall, huh?" he mumbles, but doesn't give Erwin time to answer, instead leans down to seal their lips. Erwin mumbles something against the sensation, but then sighs faintly and returns the kiss, one arm wrapping around the small of Levi's back, the other hand cupping the back of his head. Levi sighs in return and traces Erwin's lips with his tongue, but when Erwin parts them, he's quicker and pushes Levi's tongue back into his mouth to taste him. Levi leans a little closer, tries to somehow close the last gap between their bodies, but finds the clothes strangely interfering. Levi breathes out an annoyed grunt and starts pulling at the strips on Erwin's body till he eases out of the kiss.

"What are you doing?" There's a small amusement in Erwin's voice and when Levi backs off to look at him, his face is lit by the moon. The skin looks paler than usual in the white light and it gives Erwin's appearance something very unreal, so Levi reaches out to trace the skin under those beautiful blue eyes.

"Trying to get that shit off, of course," he answers, tugging at the strip on Erwin's chest with his other hand. A small smile curls on Erwin's lips and he digs his hands into Levi's body before he shifts them away from the edge of the wall. It's a weird movement, clumsy, but Levi follows and ultimately finds himself with his back pressed to the stone again, Erwin looming over him.

"Do you think we should do this?" Erwin asks, tracing the strip of the gear that runs down to Levi's hips. "We could fall off for real."

Levi snorts and reaches out again, flicks the strip across Erwin's chest open and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "We won't."

Erwin hums, obviously not planning on stopping Levi, so he continues down Erwin's shirt to his waist and then flicks the two strips from his belt. It's almost a little scary when Levi thinks about how many times he's already done this, but it never stopped him before. It doesn't matter any longer and up here, close to the sky, nothing seems to matter anyway.

Levi's gaze brushes over Erwin's body and he sneaks his hand through Erwin unbuttoned shirt to feel out the exposed skin. It's warm and firm, Erwin's muscles rippling underneath and Levi's traces the defined parts over his navel. Erwin sighs and leans down to kiss Levi, returns the favour of flicking his gear open in several parts. When his fingers move to unbutton Levi's shirt, Levi sucks Erwin's lower lip between his teeth, scrapes along the soft flesh and Erwin's lips part invitingly. Levi's tongue slips through, but Erwin pulls away, presses his wet lips to Levi's jaw instead. He starts mouthing the skin and Levi groans, tilts his head when Erwin's lips move down to his neck. He licks the sensitive skin, breathes hot against the wet spots and when his teeth start scraping, Levi exhales a small sigh.

"Don't leave marks," he mumbles, hands moving up to curl into Erwin's hair. Erwin laughs quietly and moves further down till he presses a kiss into the dip between Levi's collarbones, brushing the shirt away.

"No?" he murmurs against the skin, tongue tracing Levi's left collarbone to his shoulder. He bites the skin there softly and Levi huffs a small moan through his nose.

"No," he answers anyway, but Erwin doesn't listen. He flicks his tongue back over Levi's collarbone and then sinks his teeth into the flesh around it. They dig deep and Levi flinches, but lets Erwin do for a moment till he yanks at his hair to pull him off. Erwin licks his lips when he raises his head and Levi grits his teeth to swallow an unappreciated sound.

"Bastard," he mumbles. "What are you doing?"

"No one will see," Erwin muses. "Unless you take your shirt off."

There's an animalistic rumble in Erwin's tone and his hair falls out of Levi's grip when he leans down again to press a kiss to the mark he surely left in Levi's skin. He licks it like an apology, at the same time hums like he's proud and Levi hates how he shivers.

"Possessive pig," he groans, but Erwin simply laughs and his teeth sink into Levi's skin again, just a few inches away from the first bite. This time, Levi doesn't pull him off and Erwin's tongue licks a soothing against Levi's bone while his teeth dig almost painful. But it's a very sweet pain and Levi doesn't fight the low moan that slips through his lips. Erwin hums in approval when he eases off and presses a few kisses to Levi's collarbone before his tongue laps further down, leaves a wet trail on Levi's tingling skin. Levi's hands fall onto Erwin's head again and he curls the soft hair between his fingers, rubs the scalp down to Erwin's nape and teases the soft skin with his nails. Erwin huffs a groan into Levi's chest, flattens his palms against Levi's sides and brushes down to his legs, traces the straps of the gear that dig into the skin under Levi's clothes.

Levi's breath shallows when Erwin's lips reach his abdomen and he shivers when his tongue laps through the dips between Levi's jumping muscles. Erwin's breath his hot on his skin and his hands move to undo Levi's belt. It flicks open without a hassle and Erwin's palm brushes the bulge that starts to strain Levi's trousers. Levi swallows a moan, just huffs heavy through his nose, but Erwin's hands continue to rub down over his legs and after he plants a last kiss right to Levi's navel, he raises his head.

He already looks too damn erotic to even exist, licks his lips with a hum like he wants to tell Levi he tasted good. Levi doesn't grace him with much of a reaction, just shifts his hips on the hard ground. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all, it's probably going to get a little uncomfortable, but like hell Levi's going to fasten his gear again and jump down the wall with a hard-on. Erwin obviously thinks so too, because he straightens his back and gets a hold of Levi's leg, starts to tug at the boot. Levi lets him, twists his ankle so it comes loose and Erwin pulls it off slowly, places it somewhere behind him and presses a kiss to Levi's heel.

"We never did it up here, did we?" Erwin asks, fingers running over the the underside of Levi's foot to sneak under the supporting strip of the gear. Levi's toes curl under the sensation and Erwin smirks while he peels the strip off.

"No."

Levi knows he doesn't need to answer, since Erwin knows already, but he does it anyway. Erwin's features darken in arousal, like the reassurance stirs something in him and Levi swallows hard when Erwin presses a kiss to his ankle. His fingers ghost along the loosened straps on Levi's leg, but then he moves forward and leans down again to kiss Levi. Levi sighs against the soft sensation, cups the back of Erwin's head to deepen the kiss and finally gets the chance to probe his tongue forward into Erwin's mouth. Erwin groans, but gets lost in the passionate swirl of their tongues as much as Levi does. His hands rub upwards and he finds Levi's waist again, brushes his fingertips over Levi's exposed skin till they meet in the middle to unbutton Levi's trousers. Erwin starts pulling the cloth down and Levi wiggles his hips, moves his leg so Erwin can brush the fabric off. When Levi's foot meets the stone underneath once more, Erwin has peeled the fabric off his left leg and touches the exposed skin with warm fingers. Levi's cock is also free, stands hard against his stomach and Levi wants nothing more than for Erwin's warm fingers to curl around the throbbing heat.

Erwin breaks the kiss with a huff and Levi sucks in a few loud breaths, tries to lick the extra wetness from his lips. Above him, Erwin hums yet again and his lips press a kiss to Levi's jaw before they find his neck again. He traces the skin with his tongue, the marks he left before, down over Levi's chest. His breath feels even hotter than before and Levi presses his head against the stone underneath to exhale heavy into the night. He stares up into the sky, the stars flickering far in the distance. They look so beautiful and Levi never wants this night to end. He just wants to stay right here, with Erwin all over him and the starts above them both.

Erwin pushes Levi's legs apart and when his hot tongue laps over the tip of Levi's cock, Levi moans without being able to hold it back. Erwin does it again, more eager, probably to force out another unexpected moan and Levi shivers, but manages to muffle it while breathing through his nose. His eyes flicker down and he sees Erwin looking up, wet lips hovering over Levi's cock.

"You're in a mood," he mumbles and averts his gaze to press a kiss to Levi's tip that makes Levi shudder again. The next kiss is planted on Levi's shaft, right above his balls and from there on, Erwin licks his way back up to the tip that starts leaking pre-cum. Another moan slips from Levi's lips and he has only mind enough to not slam his head against the stone underneath. Erwin hums deep, breath hot against Levi's cock and his hand curls around the length while his lips suck the wetness from the tip.

"Shit." Levi curses with a moan and his hands shoot to Erwin's head to tangle into the blonde hair. He gets a fistful, but the urge to yank dies when Erwin's lips swallow the tip of Levi's cock, tongue swirling around the length. Levi's hips start shaking and he sucks his bottom lips between his teeth to drown the moans when Erwin brings his head down further to wrap more of the wet heat in his mouth around Levi's cock.

Levi doesn't manage to bite back the noises for very long. Erwin knows to damn well how to bop his head, where to lick, knows too damn well where to touch the exposed skin on Levi's leg to make him tremble even more. He digs his thumb into the bend of Levi's knee, traces the marks the gear left with his fingertips. His lips part from Levi's pulsating erection ever so often, but just to lick along along the length, his balls, and then they wrap around again to take Levi even deeper.

When Levi starts moaning without caring to try and hide the sounds any longer, Erwin collects some of the wetness from spit and pre-cum from Levi's cock and slips them between Levi's cheeks to rub over the twitching muscle hidden between them. He rubs it slow and careful, but the caressing finger doesn't slip and Erwin's mouth working on Levi's cock already makes Levi feel like he's way too close to coming. He tries to swallow another moan, but it slips anyway when he parts his lips to tell Erwin to stop.

"Fuck- _ah Erwin._ " Levi's fist closes around Erwin's hair again and despite his body yelling at him to let Erwin continue, he yanks and rips Erwin's lips from his cock with a wet pop. "Stop it."

Erwin exhales a heavy breath and his lips curl into a smirk when he licks his them. The hand still curled around Levi's shaft starts working up and down, thumb applying just the right amount of pressure for Levi to feel a shiver crawling up his spine.

"About to come?" Erwin asks, voice thick and sweet with arousal, eyes heavy. Levi curses him when his thumb presses against the tip of his cock, but he can't help the trembling of his hips, doesn't even manage to kick Erwin which he would like to do very much right now.

"Fuck you," Levi hisses instead, another moan slipping from his lips when Erwin continues to pump his erection. "Stop,  _stop_ ."

"You know." Erwin's hand slows down, but doesn't stop completely. "I don't happen to carry oil around, this will have to do."

_Shit_ . Levi's eyes widen a bit, but his brows draw closer together. He has to admit, he didn't think about that. Not for a single second. But he doesn't even care. It's not like this is the first time they started to get all hot and desperate in the most inappropriate times, and it never stopped them before. Ultimately, Levi regretted it the next day and Erwin had to suffer for it, but right now, Levi doesn't give a shit.

"Fuck, doesn't matter," he breathes out, hips still trembling to the hand ghosting around his cock. "We did it earlier tonight right? 's fine."

Erwin smirks with a hazy look in his eyes like he remembers that very clearly and Levi is almost embarrassed that he's already so desperate for it again. But he doesn't even have to look to know that Erwin's own erection is bulging his trousers.

"You're always so feisty," Erwin hums, his hand starting to move faster again, more eager to make Levi come. "I'm not sure if I can live with you hating me for a week because you're sore."

"Did it before," Levi shoots back, breath heavy and shallow while he tries his hardest not to come. Erwin is not exactly making that easy,  _fuck_ , he's making it so hard and Levi decides to hate him for two weeks when he makes him come now. Erwin doesn't wait for Levi to tell him that, he licks his lips again and then dips down to wrap his lips around Levi's cock once more. Levi bucks into the sweet warmth even though he doesn't want to and his hips tremble while he cusses Erwin, not managing to yank him off again. Erwin simply hums around the cock in his mouth, his tongue tracing the underside just right and Levi physically can't bring himself to hold his orgasm back any longer. He moans and the hand in Erwin's hair pushes down while he shivers through his orgasm, the sensation sending a sweet spark through every muscle in his body. Erwin makes a small noise but doesn't move till Levi's limbs drop and all he can do is breath heavy against the starlit sky. He swallows a few times when Erwin eases off and then looks up to see his lips tightly sealed.

"I hate you," Levi huffs, to boneless from his orgasm to move again yet. Erwin's lips curl faintly, but he doesn't retort and Levi's brows draw together. He watches Erwin's expression, his sealed lips and the way his neck stands strained and unmoving.

"Fuck, don't hold it in your mouth." Levi grimaces and shuffles to try and push himself up, but Erwin's hands find Levi's body first and before he can do as much as yelp he's pulled from the floor and finds himself in Erwin's lap. It's a relief for his back but so close to Erwin's face, he wrinkles his nose slightly. His lips are still tightly sealed, just a small string of cum on his lower lip and Levi raises his hands to cover up the sight.

"Just spit it out if you're not going to swallow," he mumbles and Erwin breathes a chuckle through his nose that sounds pretty pathetic. He holds Levi close with one arm, brings the other one up to brush Levi's hands away. Levi lets him, watches how Erwin lowers his chin and opens his mouth to let the cum dribble down into his palm.

"You're disgusting," Levi mutters, though he honestly can't help the shiver that crawls up his spine. The corner of Erwin's lips curl up when he sticks his tongue out, more cum dribbling onto his palm, and he watches Levi with his darkened eyes, so full of lust that Levi has to swallow. He just came and Erwin is just a goddamn pervert, but Levi already starts to feel interested again. He's long forgotten that he decided to hate Erwin for the next two weeks.

"Am I?" Erwin mumbles, Levi's cum resting in his palm. He licks his lips and Levi snorts, ultimately can't bring himself to deny himself a kiss however, so he braces himself on his knees and kisses Erwin anyway. Erwin hums and Levi doesn't even care when his tongue slips past his lips to share his taste. He just sucks it off Erwin's tongue and wraps his arms around Erwin's shoulders to bring them closer together. Erwin submits, but when his hand sneaks between Levi's cheeks, Levi breaks the kiss. Erwin's hand is all wet with spit and cum and he just rubs it all over the skin around Levi's muscle.

"Shit." Levi shifts to hide a shiver, though he's sure Erwin notices anyway. "You're a one hell of a pervert Erwin."

Erwin laughs deep, the sound rippling through his chest and his lips find Levi's neck. He plants a kiss to the spot where it meets Levi's shoulder and one of his fingers starts brushing Levi's hole with more pressure.

"This is your fault Levi," he mumbles. "Getting all worked up without thinking it through."

"You didn't stop either," Levi grumbles and buries his face in the crook of Erwin's neck, bites the skin, not caring about leaving such an obvious mark. Erwin doesn't comment, just breathes out a low moan and his finger slips in. Levi's legs tremble and he pushes more of his weigh onto Erwin's shoulders to keep them from giving in. Erwin presses a soothing kiss to Levi's neck, the arm around his back tightening to hold Levi when his finger starts moving around.

"You never learn," Levi shudders out when Erwin slips a second finger inside. It's all hot, not as slick as usual, but enough. Levi still clenches, but Erwin wiggles his fingers relentlessly so Levi has to give in and loosen up for him. "You should start carrying around some."

Levi doesn't specify what he means, but the dark laugh that parts Erwin's lips is enough for him to know he understood.

"So it seems," Erwin muses, fingers curling and Levi muffles his moan in the crook of Erwin's neck, starts mouthing the skin once more. Erwin sighs and even though Levi feels a little wobbly on his legs due to Erwin's fingers probing his insides, he slides one of his arms from Erwin's shoulder and starts searching for his groin. Erwin moans when Levi finds it and starts rubbing his fingers over the bulge. It's hot under the clothes and must be terribly uncomfortable so Levi decides to be so kind and flicks Erwin's belt open before he unbuttons the trousers. His hand slips inside and he rubs Erwin's cock a few times before he pulls it out. Erwin moans again, a shudder running through his body Levi can feel all the way to the fingers in his ass. It makes him twitch and he raises his head enough to find Erwin's lips.

Erwin moans into the kiss a couple of times when Levi starts stroking his cock, rubs the wet tip, and it seems to make him impatient, because his own fingers start moving faster and it doesn't take long till he adds a third finger. The stretch seems immense for a moment and Levi breaks the kiss to catch his breath, but it doesn't hurt enough for his cock to not twitch, so he keeps rubbing Erwin's erection encouragingly. They kiss again, hot breath mingling together, the sensation swirling the arousal in Levi's belly.

Erwin doesn't break the kiss when he eases his fingers out, so Levi can just breath out a small grunt, too distracted by the sweet swirl of Erwin's tongue. Erwin pushes their bodies down, eventually has to let their lips part anyway, but when Levi's back meets the stone again, Erwin's hand cradling the back of his head, they meet once more. Levi parts his legs willingly, pushes his hips up and can practically hear how Erwin strokes his own erection before it presses against Levi's stretched muscle. Levi sighs, relaxes, and with it, Erwin's tip slips. He pauses and breaks the kiss to catch his breath, Levi doing the same with heavy eyes on Erwin's face. He looks so beautiful in the soft light, his own features casting small shadows on his skin. But Levi will never tell him that. Not even up here where they seem to be alone aside from the stars sparkling over their heads.

Levi blinks and looks up to the sky, but he has to close his eyes with a moan when Erwin pushes deeper. He takes his time, pulls almost out again ever so often, simply to push back in just an inch further. His breath is heavy and loud, but Levi's is no better. He brushes Erwin's arm that cradles his head, rubs his hair into his palm and like that, they make it. Erwin stops again, his hips flush with Levi's cheeks and Levi has to suck in a few heavy breath before he manages to return the look Erwin casts on him.

"Good?" he asks, voice raw and heavy and Levi shudders with a small nod, so Erwin pulls back slowly just to push in again. Levi moans with trembling hips, eyes heavy while he looks up. Erwin hums, hips working slow while he presses a kiss to Levi's chin.

"I can see the stars reflecting in your eyes," he mumbles, voice sweet and dreamy and Levi's head snaps down to look at Erwin. His face is all soft and flushed and Levi pushes his palm right into it to hide the blush he feels on his own cheeks.

"Stop talking," he hisses, just hardly endures the tickling sensation when Erwin starts to lick his palm. "Just- _oh_ ."

Levi almost chokes on his moan when Erwin's hips snap, his length pushing inside with one thrust. Levi's hand falls from Erwin's face and he searches for his arms instead to dig his fingers into the firm skin. Erwin moans in response and with his next thrust, seals Levi's lips with his own. They start moaning together, the kiss all messy and wet to the way Erwin's hips move rough and relentless, just the way Levi likes it. He pulls Erwin closer again, starts moving his own hips against the harsh thrusts and the kiss turns into a messy row of small ones, do they have to part for some air ever so often.

Erwin manages to wrap his free hand around Levi's cock, starts rubbing it when he quickens his pace and it doesn't take long for Levi to feel ready to come again. He breaks another kiss with a moan and tilts his head to rub it against Erwin's palm, watches Erwin's lecherous face through the corner of his eyes.

"Shit." Levi twitches, fingers curling into Erwin's hair to press his face down into his chest. "Fuck,  _Erwin. I'm-_ "

Levi doesn't manage to finish his sentence, just yelps out a moan when Erwin's hips stutter and his orgasm shoots inside Levi without a warning. He keeps working his hips, his hand around Levi's cock and with his hot breath on his chest, Levi doesn't need much longer to come again. He moans out Erwin's name against his will, lets the orgasm shake his body before his limbs fall boneless, his eyes shut, and all he can do is try to catch his breath.

They stay still for a moment, Erwin heavy on Levi's body, but he's warm and belongs there anyway, so Levi lets it be. When Erwin pulls out, Levi sighs and keeps his eyes shut, just blinks them open after Erwin planted a soft kiss on his lips. He's smiling, that idiot and he looks so fucking satisfied, but Levi feels too good to care. He just returns the soft look and raises an arm to brush through Erwin's messed up hair. He tries to fix it a little, but Erwin looks too much like he just had sex to look serious, so Levi messes it up again. Erwin laughs and dips down once more for another kiss and then straightens his back. He leaves a hand on Levi's thigh and tilts his head back to stare up into the sky. Levi mimics the movement and blinks up to the stars that start to fade. The sky is not black any longer, a warm light painting it blue. The night is ending, the sun will rise soon, but Levi doesn't dwell on it. The sun will always rise. There will always be another morning, another day, another night. It's a nice thought overall.

"My back is killing me," Levi groans, shifts on the hard stone underneath just realising how terribly uncomfortable that actually is. Erwin laughs, but leans down to pick Levi up, presses a kiss to his jaw during the movement.

"Ask my knees. We're too old for this Levi."

Levi snort and shoves Erwin with his elbow before he pushes himself onto his feet. He feels ridiculous with half of his clothes dangling useless from his body, but he also feels good and satisfied, so he just moves to slip back into his trousers. When he tries to lean down to adjust the straps of his gear, Erwin is in the way. His large hands wrap around Levi's thighs and brush slowly before he starts adjusting the gear himself. He's very touchy about it, the heat of his body warming Levi's skin through his clothes all the way down to his foot where Erwin pushes the strip back over Levi's toes.

"Did you come up here for a reason?" Erwin asks, reaching for Levi's boot so Levi can step inside. Levi lets him help, pushes his weigh down while he buttons his shirt up.

"I told you."

Erwin hums and finally stands up as well to adjust his own clothes. He can do just fine, but since Levi's finished, he reaches out and slaps Erwin's hand away when he buttons his shirt up to do it himself. Erwin watches, but doesn't interfere.

"We were already sleeping," he notes, ultimately reaching out to brush through Levi's hair. "You went through the hassle to put your gear back on."

"I don't need much sleep." Levi finishes off the top button on Erwin's shirt and and fastens the belt across his chest, is nice enough to attach the loose strings along Erwin's sides to his belt as well, since Erwin seems to busy brushing through Levi's hair. When Levi looks up, Erwin is smiling again and Levi grunts, reaches out to fix Erwin's collar anyway.

"Thank you Levi," Erwin mumbles when Levi's finished and he cups his face, leans down for yet another kiss. It's all soft and warm, just their lips lingering for a moment. When Erwin eases off, he's still smiling and Levi rolls his eyes. He moves away and starts picking up the rest of his gear and Erwin does the same. They're busy with it for a moment and the world continues to light up.

"Hey look," Erwin suddenly says. "We can watch the sun rise from here."

Levi raises his head and sees Erwin standing near the edge of the wall, staring towards the lands beyond. Levi follows his gaze and sees the sun peeking over the edge of the world to welcome the morning. It's almost laughable, that it starts rising in those lands where the Titans are, that it starts to paint the sky in all those beautiful colours while it wakes them up. Levi steps closer to the edge and looks down. For the moment, there's nothing there, but Levi knows it won't take long for the Titans to start wandering again, clawing at the stone and try to get inside.

"We should go back," Erwin says, but Levi ignores him so he walks closer and wraps his arms around Levi from behind, pulls him close. "Don't stand so close to the edge."

Levi snorts, but doesn't answer right away, lets his gaze trail over the vast land and remembers all those many times he's been out there. With Erwin. Every time they know, they might not come back, but up until now, they always did. It's a heavy burden and it gets heavier and heavier with every time they come back. Every time they come back, they leave more and more other's dead behind. Erwin so many more than Levi already. That's the price they have to pay for those wings on their backs.

"Why do you think people call our insignia the wings of freedom?" Levi asks. "We're not free just because we get to be out there."

"Hm." Erwin lowers his head onto Levi's, presses a soft kiss to his hair. "We fight for freedom, it gives people hope."

"Hope." Levi lets the word linger in the air for a moment, a breeze blowing it away. He thinks about that image he used to have in his head so often, about Erwin running off into the darkness, looking for his own light of hope. It makes him wonder if Erwin could just jump off the wall and spread his wings.

"Did you ever think about what it would feel like to jump down from here?" Levi asks, too caught up in his thoughts to care about what he's saying. Erwin doesn't answer for a long moment and then his grip on Levi tightens like he thinks he might jump.

"We can," he ultimately says. "We have the wings of freedom, right?"

"Do we?" Levi's lips twitch into a small smile. It's such a dumb thing to say, but it sounds so nice. "But then I couldn't jump without you."

"Why not?"

Erwin sounds like he's as far away from this world as Levi is and Levi leaves the question unanswered for a long moment. They just stand there, close together, Erwin warm against Levi's back while the sun rises and washes the night from the world. When Levi looks up into the sky, there are only a few stars left that manage to sparkle in the warm sunlight for a little while longer. Levi turns around when he starts feeling like he might just see a first Titan running by. He doesn't want that right now, so he twists in Erwin's arms and instead, looks up into Erwin's face. Erwin lowers his skin and returns the look, but he's not smiling any longer. He's just taking Levi in, leaving the night behind, preparing for another day.

"I don't have those two wings," Levi says, finally answering Erwin's question. Erwin's expression stays unchanged and his blue eyes glisten warm with the light of the rising sun. He looks very beautiful like that again, but Levi is not going to tell him. He will the day he flies off towards the stars with Erwin. Then he will tell him.

"You don't?" Erwin asks, his voice just a whisper and Levi brushes his hands up to Erwin's shoulders, stretches his fingers like he wants to feel out the wings that should be there.

"No," Levi says. "I have just one."

"And why's that?"

Levi watches his strained fingers, slowly curls them around Erwin's shoulders and presses against the firm warmth. Erwin's always been Levi's string of hope, ever since that rainy day when Erwin opened Levi's eyes while the sun scared the clouds away. He always will be and one day, Levi is going to tell him. He was never free, and he still isn't. But it doesn't matter any longer. He's just as free as Erwin, and that's enough. They can be free together. They have to be, because without each other, they aren't.

"Because," Levi says, his arms curling around Erwin's neck to pull his lips close to his own. Erwin's breath is warm and steady and Levi says his words right into it, to wrap them up in the air they both breath together.

"You gave me one of yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this. Indeed. Haha. I don't even know! I felt someone sitting behind me the whole time while I wrote this, just yelling "Cliché cliché!" in my ear. Terrible lovemaking under a starlight sky, how cheesy can you be!? BUT here it is anyway! Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants Levi and Erwin to do the firckle frackle up on the wall omg haha.  
> Anyway, at first, I actually had a rimming scene in my mind, with Erwin being the dirty pervert using cum as lube (please don't do this at home children) BUT all the positions I could think of sounded so horribly uncomfortable on such hard ground and I couldn't do that to poor Levi... so I decided not to lol.   
> I know, this is like super cheesy and way too soft, but I was just... I don't know. I don't know how to defend myself. IT JUST HAPPENED!   
> In addition to that, I'm sorry for the inappropriate use of cum here, but hey, that's my pervert heart alright? Please don't ever do this though. Please don't have anal sex without lube, I don't think that's a very nice idea. But since it's just fiction... who the hell cares... I'm not sorry. (Well, maybe a little bit.)  
> Uhmn, I also want to note that I just can't JUST write porn somehow. It feels too weird lol, so I'm sorry for the weird stuff that happens aside from that. Guess I'm in the ultimate cheesy mood. (And I just liked the idea with the wings so much so I just had to squeeze it in even though it doesn't seem to fit at all ahaha... *sighs*)
> 
> Last but not least! I hope someone actually enjoyed this and yeah thanks for reading! <3


End file.
